Provinces of the Chungledom
Summary The Chungledom currently has eleven provinces, one autonomous region and the capital territory. West Pokoska West Pokoska is the northernmost province of the Chungledom. It is located in the Donat region. It is a frigid wasteland with very little worth. Its capital is Dansaw. Very few live here. Pokoska was home to Admin Poko's ginormous development plan callled "Poko Province," with projects planned such as the Grand Pokoski Dance Hall and a huge medieval stone city called the Capital. Poko's plans failed because no one cared. The Capital became abandoned shortly after. The few people that do live in Pokoska nowadays are usually sympathizers to the USCR on the northern border or penguins. Not even Poko lives here. Pokoska was split between the Chungledom and the NUSCR recently. Monvaria Monvaria is a historical province of the Chungledom right in the centre. It is split between the Hegy, Otukazon, and Baltaya regions. It it the most mountainous province, being right in the centre of the Hegy mountain range that divides the continent in two. The capital is Atlas. Being so mountainous, the province has a sparse but dedicated population. Atlas is the capital and the largest city. The historical town of Monvaros is growing as well, home to the Museum of Chunglish History at Castle Veisburg and Mt. Stokios, where Anti died. . Monvaria is one of the five original provinces of the Chungledom, along with Akwasia, Kauton, Urayon and Tonikwat. Monvaria has been the frontier of many wars with the Anti-Chunglish Empire. Minterra Minterra is the largest province in the Chungledom, located in the northwest, in the Pitrou and Nordun regions, It is an expansive taiga, getting into tundras and Polar climates further north. The capital is Minifinland Minterra's population is nearly entirely in the capital of Minifinland, which is a surprisingly large city for how north it is. However, the more north you go, the sparser settlements get. Minterra was home to some of the battles in the Urayoni War and the Third Chungle War. Minifinland was besieged by Tangy Tribe forces for a short time. Much of southern Minterra was colonized by the dying Antikan Empire after the Chunglish Revolution and the First Chungle War. This didn't last long, however. Urayon Urayon is a historical province of the Chungledom located in the northeast of the nation. It is entirely in the Nordun region. Urayon is mostly dense forests and empty tundras. The capital is Madop. Urayon is famous for being the retirement capital of the Chungledom. All elderly first-wavers and plenty of former admins settle down and retire here. It's home to celebrated public figures like Medium, Gigantic, Micro, Enormous and Miniature. The largest city is Madop but most of the population is rural. Madop is small, and there is not many large settlements. Urayon was one of the original five provinces. Urayon was famously home to the majority of fighting during the Urayoni War, when a corrupted Miniature and his forces wreaked havoc in the province. Some fighting took place in Urayon during the Third Chungle War as well. Akwasia Akwasia is a historical province and the province with the largest population in the Chungledom, located in the east. It's entirely located in the Baltaya region. It is a temperate, arable province with many lakes and rivers. The capital is Aquonne. Akwasia has the largest population, with ginormous cities like Aquonne, Old Chunglia and more. It is a centre for transport, business, tourism and more, with historical sites like the Walls of Old Chunglia. The arable land provides easy to settle and easy to cultivate areas so the entire province is speckled with towns. The capital and largest city, Aquonne, is a remarkable city with towering skyscrapers. Akwasia was one of the 5 original provinces. Akwasia has seen very little fighting other than that during the Monvarian War. (more soon)